


in the eternal evergreen

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Flirty Witches, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Romantic Fluff, Spirits, Witches, basically kageyama accidentally gets turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: "Uh, Kageyama?”Kageyama blinked his eyes open, unfamiliar surroundings that were once familiar now filling his vision. He looked up at Hinata, his mouth agape as a single “meow” came out.He was acat.orHinata accidentally turns Kageyama into a cat whilst trying to spend time with him, the two witches embarking on an adventure to turn him back into a human. Feelings get into the way, and Kageyama isn't sure how far his own lie for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	in the eternal evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> happy kagehina day everyone! let's spread some happiness today, shall we? :)
> 
> this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59EFIjC3bYFBHticgVygji?si=dHZfStYpQqCXUa0xt3jU6Q) i listened to while writing this fic!! you're welcome to listen to it as you go along and read the fic!
> 
> also, the title is inspired by the manga. nothing else to say besides that kagehina deserve to have their eternity.

Kageyama sighed, putting his head in his hands as he waited for the hour he had to open his magic shop. It was the only way for him to earn money, really, being a witch and all. Yachi and Tsukishima had called in sick, so it was up to Kageyama to go through the day and work the shop alone.

That was, if the orange haired witch outside of the shop yelling his name through the glass would _shut up._ It wasn’t that he was being annoying, Kageyama was just irritated to have started the morning without enough ingredients to make a morning potion and having someone scream at him when he was tired was downright _draining._

 _I can’t believe this,_ Kageyama thought, putting his head up when he noticed that the witch stopped screaming his name and started screaming something else. He couldn’t exactly hear what he was saying, the glass doing an amazing job of tuning out his voice.

He stood up from where he was sitting, opening the door. He slid halfway out of the store, facing the witch that was now bouncing up and down. “Hinata, what do you want?” He asked, not meaning to sound too irritated. Though, Hinata seemed unphased, smiling with a bag in his hand.

“Kageyama!” He exclaimed, walking closer to Kageyama. “Hey! I have ingredients!”

Kageyama tilted his head, confused. “Ingredients?...” Kageyama was a little confused, Hinata didn’t normally help with materials to make potions. He didn’t even _work_ at the shop. _Did he need a potion to be made?_

Hinata shoved the bag into Kageyama’s arms, smiling brighter than the rising sun behind him. “For a morning potion, duh,” he replied. “You look like you’re going to pass out if someone came in here and asked for a mana potion.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he grateful that Hinata had brought him something. “Thanks, I guess.” Kageyama looked behind him to call for Tsukishima to watch the shop as he made the potion, suddenly realizing that he wasn’t there. He sighed, looking back at Hinata. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to have Hinata come inside to watch. “Do you… uh, want to come in and have a morning potion with me?”

Hinata brightened, nodding rapidly. “Yeah! I won’t touch anything, I swear!”

Kageyama hummed, opening the door wider to let Hinata have space to go inside. “Whatever, come in,” he said, watching as he walked inside.

Kageyama grabbed two potion bottles before closing the door, Hinata walking to the cauldron in the middle of the shop. “Do you need help making it?” he asked, waving his wand about.

Kageyama nodded, he supposed there was no harm in letting Hinata help. “If you’re up to it,” Kageyama grunted. “It’s kind of hard to make.”

“Don’t underestimate my potion making skills, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata exclaimed, continuing to wave his wand. “I may not have a familiar to help with potion making, but you don’t either, and I have enough mana to help!”

Kageyama hummed. Hinata’s mana, some weird spirit thing they needed to produce magic and make potions, always fascinated him. He wasn’t sure why Hinata had so much, perhaps it was the fact that he was a bundle _full_ of seemingly unending energy, but it was something he couldn’t deny was amazing. Mana was so important, and Hinata had _so much._

He gestured towards the cauldron in front of him. “Put the water inside first, I’ll start the fire,” he said. “Once I’m done with the fire, you can add the ingredients.”

 _“Uwah,_ yay!” Hinata cheered, grabbing the sack of water he brought and pouring the contents into the cauldron.

Kageyama started the fire, waving his wand around. He wasn’t well-versed in the magic of the elements (even though he _was_ a fire witch), but starting fires was he specialty. As a fire witch, he was deemed destructive and dangerous, but looking at the small fire he’d started under the cauldron, he couldn’t help but snort.

If that was all a fire witch could create, how could he be so dangerous? It never really made sense to him, how people found this power destructive.

As he watched the water boil, Kageyama found his eyes drifting over to Hinata, who was slowly stirring the water and adding the ingredients he bought inside. He’d known Hinata for some time, a witch who didn’t reveal his element to Kageyama yet and was loud and loved irritating Tsukishima. He was friends with Yachi, and he’d come into the shop one day wondering if he could have a medical potion. Kageyama never really made such things, he wasn’t specialized in them, but he made one, and never found out what Hinata used the potion for.

Hinata came back a few days later, simply to hang out with Yachi or annoy Tsukishima, or buy medical potions. Kageyama always found his presence confusing, but not unwelcoming. Hinata always challenged him to things, such as who could make a mana potion the fastest. Kageyama would always win, Hinata constantly telling him he would be back to defeat him.

Kageyama wouldn’t lie if he was asked if he was growing fond of Hinata. In a way, Hinata was really the only person who’d talk to him like a normal witch despite knowing his element. Tsukishima and Yachi treated him as their boss, which he was, but it was nice to be treated normally by someone.

Hinata was able to provide him with that comfort, his smiles radiating and shining if Kageyama did anything remotely small. Hinata was cute, Kageyama loved to have Hinata around, but he’d never tell him that. It wasn’t like Hinata needed to know, anyway.

“Why are you staring at me?” Hinata asked, snapping Kageyama out of his thoughts. “Don’t tell me you plan on stealing some of my mana! Kageyama, you traitor!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. He’d grown fond of Hinata’s random accusations, no matter how weird they were, but he wouldn't show it. “Why would I steal _your_ mana, dumbass?” Kageyama grumbled. “Whatever, I just zoned out. Did you finish putting in all the ingredients?”

“Yep!” Hinata exclaimed, passing the spoon he was using to stir the potion with to Kageyama. “Your turn! I put in, like, way too much mana. You’ll be so energized today! Especially since Yacchan and Tsukki aren’t here!”

“Right,” Kageyama said, grabbing the spoon. His and Hinata’s hands brushed ever so slightly, Kageyama immediately noticing the way Hinata swiftly pulled his hands away, a small blush on his face. “You put in everything you brought, right?”

Hinata nodded, the blush on his face disappearing as he smiled in confidence. “Yep! All that’s left is to cast the spell, right?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, taking out his wand. “Let me do it.”

Hinata huffed, putting his hand on Kageyama’s to lower the wand down from the cauldron. “Ah! Wait! I want to… uh, try!”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You brought the ingredients, let me make it, dumbass. You might use too much mana and pass out. People will think I have a dead body in my shop.”

Hinata shifted in his spot, his hand still firm on Kageyama’s own. “But… uh, I’ve never made a morning potion before! I want to try it!” He scooted closer, his grip on Kageyama’s hand tightening. “I don’t want to inconvenience you!”

Kageyama didn’t miss the glint in Hinata’s eyes, his intense gaze making Kageyama freeze and actually consider Hinata’s request. He glanced between Hinata’s honey brown eyes, watching as they shined in the little light the shop’s lamp could offer. “F-Fine,” Kageyama let out, watching as Hinata’s big, bright eyes smiled, seemingly very excited.

“Ah! Kageyama, you’re the best!” Hinata exclaimed, taking his wand from his side and smiling. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, knowing he was blushing way too hard from whatever Hinata just said. He watched as Hinata let go of his hand, giving Kageyama a small, sheepish smile and turned to the cauldron. “What’s the spell again?” Hinata asked, chuckling nervously.

“Just say _aura lux_ and focus as much mana as you can to the cauldron,” Kageyama informed, crossing his arms and adjusting his cape. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Hinata nodded, sticking his tongue out as if he was concentrating. _Cute,_ Kageyama thought, his head in his palm as he watched Hinata put his wand over the cauldron, his focus entirely on the mixture in the cauldron _“Aura lux,”_ he whispered, the cauldron immediately glowing with a yellow tint.

Kageyama watched as the liquid inside of the cauldron turned orange, his eyes widening. Potions _never_ happened this fast, it was a process, normally taking days or weeks of focusing mana in one place. Was Hinata really so powerful? Or was it because of the strange amount of mana he had?

He noticed Hinata’s hand trembling, shaking the thoughts in his head away. “Hinata, you can stop now,” he said quietly, loud enough for Hinata to hear him and to hide the shock behind the fact that Hinata made some weird mixture into a potion in the matter of _seconds,_ instead of the usual ten minutes it took Kageyama to make a morning potion.

The yellow tinted glow faded away, Hinata smiling once he laid eyes on the inside of the cauldron. “Woah! It turned orange!” Hinata exclaimed.

 _Like your cute hair,_ Kageyama thought. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you make potions, dumbass,” he decided to say. _Nice going, Tobio._

“Ah! Kageyama, this is so exciting! That was easier than I thought it would be,” Hinata commented, nudging Kageyama with his elbow. “You told me it would be hard!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Well, it normally takes longer to make. You and your… large amount of mana made it faster.” He turned around, grabbing two potion bottles that he brought with him.

He used his wand to magically levitate some of the liquid from the cauldron into the potion bottles. Kageyama handed the bottle to Hinata, their hands brushing once again. Kageyama flushed from the touch, but watched as Hinata remained unphased and was still excited over the potion he’d made.

Kageyama sighed, taking a sip of the potion as Hinata rambled about how he got the ingredients. “It was kind of hard! I had to use my mother’s potion book to help. Though, I kind of had some of the ingredients in my house, so it was easy.” Hinata said, watching as Kageyama sipped the potion. “Well? Is it good?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Morning potions are tasteless? They just help you wake up.” Though, as the words left Kageyama’s mouth, the potion tasted familiar.

It was unusual, they didn’t have a designated taste. Kageyama would know, he drinks them every morning before Tsukishima or Yachi report in for work.

“Oh! Really?” Hinata asked, tilting his head. “My mother’s potion book said it was supposed to taste like a cow’s milk.”

Kageyama spit out what he had left of the potion from his mouth, wiping his mouth as he looked at Hinata, his eyes wide. _Morning potions aren’t supposed to taste like anything,_ he thought, grimacing as he looked at Hinata. “They aren’t supposed to have a taste,” he said in a rush, looking at the potion in the cauldron. “I don’t understand, if you put the wrong ingredients then it shouldn’t have made a potion.”

Hinata looked around the shop, avoiding making eye contact with Kageyama’s eyes. “I… sorry?”

Kageyama shook his head, putting the potion down. “Whatever, what’s done is done.” He raised an eyebrow. “You said the potion book said it should’ve tasted like a cow’s milk?”

Hinata nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes met Kageyama’s. “Er, yeah. I shouldn’t have looked at her potion book, maybe.”

Kageyama frowned, the way Hinata’s voice trailed off at the end was _nothing_ like what he saw moments prior, the excited Hinata who just wanted to make a potion for Kageyama. Kageyama let out a breath, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Oi, it’s fine,” Kageyama said as lightly as possible. “We just need to find out what potion you actually made. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Hinata immediately brightened up, smiling up at Kageyama. “Ah, okay! Let me get your potion book for you!”

Kageyama nodded, watching Hinata go over to where he was sitting before Hinata came to the front of the shop, searching the shelves for his potion book. He sighed, fluttering his eyes shut. He _really_ needed to get a morning potion after this.

“Uh, Kageyama?”

Kageyama blinked his eyes open, unfamiliar surroundings that were once familiar now filling his vision. He jumped back, looking down and noticing that instead of hands he had _black paws._ He looked up at Hinata, his mouth agape as a single “meow” came out.

He was a _cat._

Hinata stared at the black cat in front of him, his blue eyes narrowing as the fact that Kageyama was now a cat settled in. Hinata stared, a smile threatening to break from his lips. Hinata didn’t bother to stop it.

If he was honest, he wasn’t expecting this in the _slightest._ Hinata just wanted to have a morning potion with Kageyama, who didn’t even want to leave his shop if Tsukishima offered to buy them cake for the day.

Hinata figured if he wanted to ask Kageyama on a date, he’d do it by doing what Kageyama did best: make potions.

His crush on Kageyama was more sudden than he’d expected, it hit him like a shock. He’d been going to the potion shop to buy medical potions for his little sister, when Kageyama popped up and made him a couple. He always found Kageyama attractive, his tall stature and his very _very_ soothing voice, it was something Hinata found super cool.

Especially Kageyama’s eyes, a cool contrast to Kageyama’s own fire magic. Hinata was completely mesmerized by him, the witch who’d captured his heart.

He was also very fond of the fire witch, him and Kageyama having competitions to see who would make mana potions the fastest, as well as having normal conversations as friends. Or, at least that’s what Hinata considered them.

If Hinata was honest, he wanted much more from Kageyama. To hug him and to tell him that he was one of the best witches he’d ever met, that was what he wanted. So, staring at the cat Kageyama in front of him, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah, Kageyama! You’re so cute!” Hinata exclaimed, potion book in hand as he walked up to Kageyama and picked him up from the ground. Kageyama meowed at him, scowling.

Hinata only giggled, bringing Kageyama close to his face. “You’re so cute,” he repeated, smiling as Kageyama swiped at his face with his paw playfully.

Hinata set Kageyama down, bringing the potion book next to him. He sat on the ground, taking in the sight of cat Kageyama. He didn’t seem that different from witch human Kageyama, who was also cute and mysterious. Hinata chuckled at the tiny outfit the cat was wearing, basically Kageyama’s clothes but shrunk down to his size.

“I’m pretty sure the potion did that to you, so I’m sorry,” Hinata said sheepishly, Kageyama giving him a look that said _really?_ very sarcastically.

Hinata rolled his eyes, it was very Kageyama like. “Okay, well! My mother wasn’t the best person, but I didn’t really expect her to switch morning potion and cat potion in the potion book! The potion wasn’t even supposed to work!”

Kageyama did what sounded like a snort, hiding his mouth behind his little paw. Hinata only sighed, looking back at Kageyama’s potion book. “We need to find a way to get you back to being human before Tsukki and Yacchan get here.” He paused. “Are they coming today?”

Kageyama shook his head, letting out a small meow as he walked up to the potion book, turning the pages. Hinata watched as Kageyama turned the pages with his tiny paw, immediately reaching the page he was trying to find. He pointed at a picture of a cat, meowing.

Hinata’s eyes scanned the page, humming as he finished reading. “Ah, I must’ve gotten the wrong ingredient.” He looked back to Kageyama, who was nodding. “Well! All we have to do is wait for the potion to wear off, right?”

Kageyama shook his head, using his paw to pat a section of the book. Hinata smiled at the action, going over to read it. “We need a forest sprite? Are you serious?”

Kageyama nodded, giving Hinata a meow before curling up against his leg. Hinata wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about cat Kageyama curling up against his leg, confused as the action. “How are we going to get to a forest sprite?” Hinata asked, more to himself than to Kageyama. He groaned, looking at the cat wrapped around his leg. 

“I’m starting to think you don’t mind being a cat,” Hinata grumbled, earning a hiss from Kageyama. Hinata crossed his arms, frowning. “Aren’t forest sprites dangerous, though? Especially for you, you’re a fire witch turned into a _cat._ They hate those.”

Kageyama hissed again, shrugging and slumping back down next to Hinata’s leg. Hinata let out a shaky breath, out of _all_ the places he could’ve been that day, he was on the floor of his crush’s potion shop with said crush, who turned into a _cat._

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said, suddenly getting an idea. “Do you think you can use some of my mana to talk to me?” Kageyama tilted his head and meowed, confused at what Hinata meant.

Hinata smiled at the cute gesture, immediately remembering the situation. “Like… you know how spirits rely on a human’s energy to manifest their physical form? Do you think you could do that but with me… and with your voice?” Hinata asked, hoping he was able to explain it well enough.

He hoped Kageyama would be able to understand, it was well known that spirits relied on human energy to manifest a physical form, sometimes accidentally killing a human for taking too much energy from them in the process. 

_Can’t believe you actually used your brain. Nice._

“Ah! Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, petting the cat’s head and he looked up to Hinata. “You got it!”

 _Of course,_ Kageyama grumbled, hissing as soon as Hinata removed his hand from Kageyama’s head. It was weird, to see the cat not move at _all,_ yet hear Kageyama’s voice in his head. It wasn’t like Kageyama was talking, it was more like a voice inside of his head.

“This is super cool,” Hinata commented. “Now help me! We need to turn you back into a witch!”

Kageyama nodded. _Agreed, don’t think this is over, though. Once I turn back into a witch you aren’t allowed to set foot in this shop. Ever._

Hinata grimaced, looking at Kageyama guiltily. “If that’s what you want…”

 _Dumbass,_ Kageyama said, Hinata could practically picture him scowling. Hinata looked at the cat and, _oh,_ he was scowling. If Hinata was honest, it was a little cute. 

“Well, we need to prepare to journey the forest,” Hinata mumbled. “You can’t go in there like this.”

 _Why not?_ Kageyama asked. _Our enemies won’t even know I’m a witch. You’ll have to do most of the fighting, Hinata._

Hinata sighed. “You’re using my mana to talk to me! I won’t be able to fight with you screaming in my head and using it up!” Hinata felt Kageyama’s small head press against his leg, as if he felt a little bad.

 _Tell me if you get tired,_ Kageyama said, his voice unusually soft. Or, Hinata wasn’t sure, maybe Kageyama was using less of his mana to speak which made him quieter. _I don’t want to drain you of your mana._

Hinata smirked, aiming to lighten the mood. “Ah, does that mean you care about me, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked, poking the cat’s cheeks. Kageyama hissed, but didn’t pull away.

 _I didn’t say that, dumbass,_ Kageyama growled, still letting Hinata poke his cheeks. _Just tell me. I don’t want you passing out. I can’t even carry you. You’ll crush me._

Hinata gasped dramatically, putting his hand on his chest. “Kageyama! You _do_ care!” He exclaimed, picking up the tiny cat and bringing him to his chest.

Kageyama made a tiny sound, surprised at the action. _Hinata, what the fuckー_

“Ah! Your fur is so soft, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, holding Kageyama to his chest with one arm as he closed the potion book with his other. Teasing Kageyama was one of his favorite things, even if Kageyama was a cat.

He picked up the potion book, walking to the shelf it was on and putting it back. He placed Kageyama on his shoulder, taking out his map from his pocket.

“So,” Hinata started. “Do you know where we can find forest sprites? And how many days will we be gone?”

 _Shouldn’t take more than one day,_ Kageyama replied, his navy blue eyes staring straight into Hinata’s own. The two of them weren’t even looking at the map as Kageyama continued. _Forest sprites will be found near the kingdom of Karasuno’s part of the forest. I know a few of them._

“Woah, you know forest sprites near Karasuno?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded, jumping off of Hinata’s shoulder and pointing with his paw at the map.

 _It shouldn’t be too far if we take this route,_ Kageyama said, tracing a small route with the sharpness of his nail. _We might encounter a lot of forest guardians, maybe. And other dangerous things._

Hinata hummed. “I’ll help you get to the forest sprites. Least I could do for turning you into a cat,” Hinata said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Sorry again.”

Hinata really was sorry, he just wanted to have a nice day with Kageyama, who he’d really liked to spend time with. He should’ve known not to trust his mother’s potion book.

 _I already said it was fine, dumbass,_ Kageyama hissed. _You don’t have to help. It’s not like it’s the end of my life. I’ll live._

“Ah, but I want to help!” Hinata insisted. “We just need to get to the part of the forest the sprites you know are in, right? Seems easy!”

Kageyama nodded as Hinata rolled up his map. _Do you use a weapon when you fight? Or do you just use magic?_ Kageyama asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Hinata glared mischievously. “Rude, Kageyama! Have you not been listening to me when I talk to you? I told you so many times!”

Kageyama stepped backwards a bit, scowling at Hinata. _Y-You did? I… wait, let me try to remember. Shit._

Hinata chuckled, bringing a hand up to pet Kageyama. “Just teasing, you silly cat. I use magic.”

Kageyama hissed. _Hinata, youー_

“Anyway!” Hinata interjected. “Do you think we’ll need food?”

Kageyama shook his head. _If we go quick, I should be able to turn back into a human before lunch time. I’ll treat you to something._

Hinata snorted. “You don’t have to, stupid. I’ll treat you to something! I turned you into a cat, after all.”

Kageyama adjusted the tiny witch hat on his head as he shook his head. _Look, you turned me into a cat. You’re helping by taking me safely to a forest sprite. I’ll repay you by treating you to something._

Hinata smiled, grateful Kageyama even offered. “You’re so cute, Kageyama! I’ll take you up on your offer, then!”

Kageyama made a small sound of surprise. _Why… Why do you keep calling me cute?_

Hinata shrugged. “Well… because you’re cute. Why else?” He didn’t see too much to it, Kageyama as a cat was cute. Maybe not so comparable to his normal self, but still was cute.

Kageyama meowed. _Whatever, never mind. Let’s just go and get this over with._

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaimed, putting his hand up in the air. “Let’s turn you back into a human, Kageyama-kun!”

 _Yeah,_ Kageyama agreed, seemingly wanting to turn back into a human as fast as he could. Hinata couldn’t really blame him, he wouldn’t want to be stuck as a cat, either. 

“Ah, should we bring anything else beside the map and my wand?” Hinata asked, glancing around the potion shop for anything they could bring.

 _Do you have your magic ID with you?_ Kageyama asked as Hinata picked him up.

Hinata nodded. “Ah, in case we encounter a forest guardian, right?”

Kageyama hummed, looking straight into Hinata’s eyes. _Right. Bring mine too, please. It’s by the shelf with the potion bottles._

“Got it!” Hinata exclaimed, putting Kageyama back down and walking towards said shelf with the potion bottles. He grabbed Kageyama’s magic ID and put it in his pocket, smiling to himself.

Magic IDs weren’t used often, but were required if you were a witch travelling lands you didn’t exactly reside in. All they stated was your family name, a number given to you, and the element you specialize in. It also had personal information that Hinata really thought was unnecessary, like his given name, but he didn’t mind.

He glanced at Kageyama’s ID, accidentally looking at his given name. Witches didn’t exactly give out their given name, it was mostly reserved for their lovers, which Hinata found out was some sort of witch tradition. He tried to ignore Kageyama’s given name as he walked back to Kageyama, picking him up.

“Well, let’s go!” Hinata exclaimed, walking out of the shop with Kageyama in his hands. _Tobio,_ he thought. _Flying hero, huh? Fitting._

Travelling with a cat version of Kageyama was nothing short of what he dealt with daily. It was more unusual since Kageyama was his crush, but Hinata had dealt with more unusual circumstances.

Though, that didn’t make this whole situation any better. It was weird, how Kageyama was now so tiny he blended in with any shadow (staying true to his family name) and was basically a small presence inside of Hinata’s mind whenever he wanted to talk.

Hinata pulled out his map, he and Kageyama having been walking for so long without encountering anything that would hurt them. Hinata was thankful for that, he wanted the trip to the forest to be as uneventful as it could be so they could hurry back and eat some food.

“We should be over here…” Hinata trailed off, looking at the map.

It seemed they were somewhat close to their destination, whatever Kageyama had scratched out, but it was still a few hundred steps away. Hinata looked down to his feet, Kageyama walking right next to him.

There was something interesting about watching a cat walk, Hinata stifling a few giggles as he imagined the tiny noises Kageyama’s paws were making. “What if you stayed a cat forever?” He asked.

Kageyama didn’t even bother to look up, answering as nonchalantly as he could. _Shouldn’t matter. I’d find a way to turn myself back._

“The book said you needed a forest sprite, though! You’re like, the complete opposite of a forest sprite. You’re a fire witch,” Hinata said, skeptical that Kageyama would ever be able to turn himself back to normal by himself.

 _You might be a forest sprite,_ Kageyama offers. _Don’t know your element yet. Therefore, forest sprite._

“You’re just saying that because forest sprites are small, Kageyama!” Hinata groaned. “Now I’ll never tell you my element.”

 _All the more reason to assume you’re a forest sprite,_ Kageyama said back, amusement clear in his voice.

Hinata rolled his eyes. Kageyama was teasing _way_ too much. Normally their conversations were just banter, the teasing a little new. Perhaps being a cat was getting to his head. “Forest isn’t even an element!”

 _It’s not like you said you were an earth witch,_ Kageyama says back. _Unless it’s an extension of being an earth witch. Like, fire witches have the extension of being a lightning witch._

“Well, I’m not a forest sprite or forest witch,” Hinata informed. “I’m a light witch!”

 _Ah,_ Kageyama said almost immediately, as if it was something he’d expected. _Makes sense._

“Eh, really?” Hinata asked, looking down at Kageyama. Kageyama looked up to him, the two of them still walking. “What do you mean?”

He was genuinely curious, the way Kageyama just brushed it off like being a light witch wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t, but light witches weren’t too common. They were an extension of being an air witch, being able to create light whenever necessary.

 _It makes sense, is all,_ Kageyama said, his eyes softening as Hinata met his gaze. _Fits you._

They decide to stop the conversation there, Hinata unsure of how to respond. He wasn’t really used to being told that being a light witch made sense for him, he wasn’t really sure what Kageyama even meant.

He looked down to Kageyama, who had been part of an element everyone was told only caused destruction and pain. Hinata wasn’t sure why people would think such a thing of fire. Yes, it was dangerous, but that didn’t meant that the people who were able to control it were.

“Kageyama,” Hinata called, watching as Kageyama’s ears went up, a sign he was listening. Hinata smiled slightly at the reaction, continuing to speak. “Do you like being a fire witch?”

Kageyama didn’t answer for a while, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. _No,_ Kageyama responded. _Everyone knows from first glance I’m a fire witch because of the laws Demon Lord Oikawa requires us to follow. It’s not great to be looked at like you killed someone’s pet unicorn._

Hinata frowned. “Demon Lord Oikawa just has something against fire witches. I hate that stupid law that requires fire witches to tell everyone your element! It’s horrible!”

Kageyama let out an amused snort, agreeing with Hinata. _Yeah, it makes everyone seem skeptical of me. I didn’t really do anything._ Kageyama paused, looking up to Hinata. _Wait, why do you ask?_

Hinata put a hand to the back of his neck, looking forward. “I think I get it now! What you meant when it said my element made sense!” Kageyama froze up a bit, his pace slowing down but still continuing forward. Hinata continued, “It’s like how it makes sense to me that you’re a fire witch!”

 _It… makes sense for me, too?_ Kageyama asked, confused. _But fire witchesー_

“ーAre more than you think, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata exclaimed. “Everyone says fire witches are dangerous and cause destruction and pain. You don’t do that, silly,” he elaborates, looking down to Kageyama and smiling as brightly as he could. “Fire does more than destroy. Fire is a source of light, a spark of what could be a new beginning!”

Kageyama stared at Hinata, his mouth agape as they momentarily stop walking. _You… really think that?_

Hinata nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Do you not believe me? I’m hurt, Kageyama! I said so many nice things to you!”

 _Shut up, you tease,_ Kageyama grumbled, causing Hinata to smile. They continued to walk after that, Hinata not missing the tips of Kageyama’s small cat mouth as they moved upward, a small smile forming.

He didn’t comment on it, knowing Kageyama would just deny it. Hinata giggled quietly, trying to picture a smile on the Kageyama that wasn’t a cat.

_Are you tired?_ Kageyama asked, the two of them seemingly close to their destination.

“Don’t doubt me, Kageyama-kun! I’m perfectly fine!” Hinata exclaimed, feeling anything _but_ tired. If anything, he felt really happy with Kageyama by his side, even if he was a cat that could only talk to him by using Hinata’s own mana. Hinata wasn’t sure why he had so much mana in his tiny frame, his mother never able to explain it.

Kageyama had told him a lot of mana would be helpful if he was a fighting witch, one who fought mostly so they could sell the stuff they get from monsters to other witches who needed it. Though, Hinata was a neutral witch like Kageyama, ones who didn’t normally engage in fighting or any other thing witches did. Hinata found it easier to be neutral, you didn’t get in trouble with the neighboring kingdoms and you lived in peace most of the time.

 _We’re getting close to where the forest sprites live,_ Kageyama said. _I’d remain on guard. I don’t know if anything dangerous will pop up._

“Aw, are you worried about me again?” Hinata teased, smiling as Kageyama let out a surprised meow. “You’re so cute, Kageyama!”

 _And you’re so insufferable,_ Kageyama huffed. _Just pick up the pace. I’m tired of having to channel your mana out of you just so I can tell you how dumb you are._

Hinata sighed, crossing his arms and pouting. “I know! I’m tired of having you in my head, too,” Hinata grumbled.

 _It’s not like I can read your thoughts,_ Kageyama mumbled. _If you don’t want me to talk, just say something._

“Wait!” Hinata shouted. “That isn’t what I meant, stop jumping to conclusions, you _big dumbー”_

 _Hinata, shush,_ Kageyama interrupted. _Did you hear that?_

Hinata let out a small breath, looking to the tiny cat that was seemingly still and on edge. “Obviously not, Kageyama! If I heard I would’veー”

 _Hinata,_ Kageyama interrupted once again. _I can probably hear better than you, being a cat and all._

“Oh,” Hinata said, taking out his wand. “Well, what do you hear?”

 _Leaves crunching like someone is running on top of them,_ Kageyama informed. _From your left._

Hinata hummed, slowing his pace as Kageyama followed. He gripped his wand tightly, trying to listen for anything as he continued his conversation with Kageyama. “So, uh, do you have a crush?”

Kageyama, caught off guard from the question, jumped several feet in the air and meowed. _Dumbass, what kind ofー_ Kageyama cut himself off, looking straight at Hinata. _Do you have one?_

“Not fair, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata grumbled, pouting as he made eye contact with Kageyama. “I asked you first.” He also wanted to know if Kageyama had a crush on someone before making some sort of move, but he’d never voice that out loud. Especially to a cat version of Kageyama.

 _I… I won’t answer that,_ Kageyama said, as if he was whispering. _I work at a potion shop. Do you know how many people I see everyday?_

“Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on one of your customers?” Hinata asked, smiling as Kageyama hissed at him.

 _No, shut up,_ Kageyama grumbled. _I’m changing the subject. How about we focus on turning me back into a human?_

Hinata sighed. “Fine, whatever you say.” Hinata faced Kageyama, pointing his wand at him. “But don’t think this is over! I’ll find out!”

 _You might,_ Kageyama said. _Or you might not. It doesn’t matter, my love life, that is._

“Aw, I’m sure you dated some cute witches back in your day!” Hinata exclaimed. “Like, at witch academy? I bet everyone swooned for you, Kageyama. _Swooned.”_

 _Stop making it sound like I’m a hundred years old, dumbass, we’re only twenty,_ Kageyama groaned. _I got confessions or whatever, but never really dated. How about you?_

“Boring love life,” Hinata said, smiling as Kageyama threw a glare at him. “I didn’t even go to witch academy.”

 _Really?_ Kageyama asked, giving no room for Hinata to answer as he continued. _Well, doesn’t matter. You don’t really learn much, it’s mostly what you can and can’t do depending on what element you have._

“Maybe you were just too good for witch academy,” Hinata offered. “Wow, didn’t know you could be so cool, Kageyama! Maybe we should call your potion shop _Cool-yama’s Potion Shop!”_

 _That’s the dumbest name I’ve ever heard,_ Kageyama hissed. _It isn’t even that cool._

Hinata huffed, stifling a laugh. “Whatever you say, Cool-yama!”

 _I cannot believe you right now,_ Kageyama groaned, no real bite to his words. _I can’t even believe you turned me into a cat._

“It was an accident,” Hinata reminded. “Plus, you’re super cute as a cat.”

 _You’re telling me I’m not cute when I’m not a cat?_ Kageyama asked. _How rude._

Hinata, unsure of what to say, pointed his wand at Kageyama. “Eh? That isn’tー I didn’tー stop jumping to conclusions, you jerk!”

 _So, I’m cute when I’m not a cat?_ Kageyama asked, his voice breathy and a few octaves lower than it was before. _This_ was _not_ how Hinata wanted Kageyama to find out about his crush on him. Before Hinata could respond, he turned to his left, hearing the leaf crunching sound Kageyama was mentioning earlier.

_Hinataー_

“I know!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing his wand to his left as he spread his legs out, his cape blowing in the sudden wind that hit him and Kageyama.

His eyes scanned the area around them, full of trees and bushes. Whoever was there could pop out at any moment, Hinata steeling himself for the moment they appeared.

“Wrong direction.”

Hinata spun around, about to cast a spell before he was kicked in the stomach, getting launched back into a tree, shutting his eyes in pain.

 _Hinata!_ He heard Kageyama shout, peering his eyes open and holding his wand out towards Kageyama’s direction.

 _“Lux clypeus!”_ Hinata screamed, the magic coming from his wand forming a tiny circle of light that travelled toward Kageyama, trapping him inside.

 _Hinata, what is this?_ Kageyama asked. _What are you planning?_

Hinata ignored Kageyama’s questions, standing up despite the pain in his stomach to face their attacker. They stared at the ball of light Kageyama was inside of before looking to Hinata. “I assume you know who I am?” They asked, pointing a wand in Hinata’s direction.

Hinata saw Kageyama wince from the corner of his eye, nodding as he pointed his own wand in the direction of their attacker. At this point, he and Kageyama should've recognized who it was. “Tanaka Saeko,” Hinata whispered. “What do you want from us?”

Tanaka Saeko was one of the forest guardians, known for her ways of protecting the forest. She forbade fire witches from entering the forest under Demon Lord Oikawa’s laws, her ways of kicking them out of the forest a little less nice than it should be. Though, all of the forest guardians were like that, Tanaka Saeko was just more known than others. 

“Nothing really,” Tanaka Saeko said, shrugging. “Heard from the forest that you were travelling with a fire witch, though. All I see are you and your cat.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, chuckling nervously. “Haha, well, you know how it is. The forest sees my light magic and assumes I’m a fire witch.”

Tanaka Saeko winked, nodding. “Got it! Just need to see your magic ID and you should be good to go, light witch.”

 _Woah,_ Kageyama said, causing Hinata to wink at him from where he was standing. Kageyama sat in the tiny ball of light, his mouth agape as he watched Hinata pull out his magic ID. Hinata only smiled at him, happy for being able to impress Kageyama.

Tanak Saeko took the ID, reading over it for a few seconds before giving it back to Hinata. “Ah, you should’ve told me you were Hinata Shouyou! I would’ve let you go in an instant, sorry for bothering you!”

At the mention of his given name, Hinata stilled, trying not to look at Kageyama knowing he’d be asking for answers. Hinata would give them to him, but he didn’t want to see the confusion on Kageyama’s face. It’d hurt too much. “Well, oops. Forgot I sort of had a free pass to be in the forest!”

Tanaka Saeko hummed, patting Hinata on the shoulder. “Well! Be on your way then! Also, don’t tell your mother I launched you into a tree. Sorry for the trouble, Hinata!”

Hinata chuckled, raising his wand to release Kageyama from the ball he was in. “Yeah, it’s no problem! Don’t worry about it, Tanaka-san!” He turned to Kageyama as Tanaka Saeko walked away, hoping to see an expression of confusion.

Instead, all he saw was _nothing._ Kageyama, despite being a cat, was expressionless. “Uh, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, stuffing his magic ID into his pocket. “Are you okay?”

Kageyama blinked. _What does that mean? Tanaka Saeko would’ve never let you go._

Hinata ignored the way Kageyama sounded so _betrayed,_ so hurt that Hinata never said anything. It didn’t show on Kageyama’s face, but somehow, Hinata was able to feel it. “I… my mother is pretty notorious around here, you know?”

 _No, I fucking don’t, unless that wasn’t obvious,_ Kageyama hissed, his voice now full of anger. 

Hinata gulped, this was _not_ how he wanted Kageyama to find out about his past. “Well, she helped save the forest from being burned down by King Washijou of the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. She also helped defeat some forest spirits that were rebelling against the forest, even though her ways weren’t _that_ accepted by actual humans,” Hinata explained. “I should’ve… told you earlier?”

 _It’s fine,_ Kageyama muttered, making it seem like it was anything _but_ fine. Hinata knew it wasn’t fine, how hurt Kageyama sounded. _Let’s just keep going. We’re close to the forest sprites._

Hinata nodded, the two of them walking side by side, Hinata noticing Kageyama blending in with the shadows of the forest a little more than before.

And if Kageyama didn’t talk to Hinata afterwards, he didn’t acknowledge it.

It wasn’t that Kageyama was ignoring Hinata, he was more shocked than hurt. News of the forest hardly reached where the two of them lived, so it was natural no one there knew of Hinata’s mother’s legacy. It wasn’t like Hinata owed him his past, like he didn’t owe Hinata his, but it was still shocking. 

There also came the issue of accidentally finding out about Hinata’s given name. Kageyama knew the use of first names among witches was sacred, used when addressing a witch or between partners, lovers. He wasn’t supposed to know what it was, but Tanaka Saeko decided to say it, and now it was in his mind.

Much like Hinata being a light witch fit him, his given name did, too. Kageyama wouldn’t tell Hinata that, wouldn’t tell him that his name of the sun fit the way he shone every single day, wouldn’t let Hinata find out he was thinking such a thing.

Hinata would tease, and Kageyama wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the teasing without accidentally leaning forward (as a human, of course) and kissing Hinata because of how attractive he’d look at the moment.

Kageyama groaned, more to himself than to Hinata, realizing he was a _cat_ and he couldn’t speak unless he channelled Hinata’s mana. Also, he was sort of ignoring Hinata at the moment.

Even if he was a cat and found out many things he probably shouldn’t have found out, Kageyama’s opinion on Hinata never changed. He was still the dumbass Kageyama was fond of, the witch that seemed to brighten every room he went to (figuratively and literally, might he add). 

“We’re almost there,” Hinata mumbled, Kageyama looking up as he heard the sound of Hinata’s map opening. “How are we going to contact the forest sprites? Will they see us?”

 _We’ll find out when we get there,_ Kageyama huffed, a little more forceful than he intended. He added a small meow at the end, not really sure what else to do.

Hinata hummed. “True, I hadn’t even thought of that.” 

_Maybe they’ll come to us since you’re apparently famous around here,_ Kageyama added.

Hinata looked down, frowning. “I am not! Just… my mother is, I guess.”

Kageyama snorted. _Yeah, that same mother that had a potion book that turned me into a cat._

Hinata ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. “I already told you! I probably shouldn’t have trusted that book in the first place, and I’m sorry! Maybe if you’d checked the ingredients before you let me in we wouldn’t be here right now!”

Kageyama let out a breath, not in the mood for a fight. _Well sorry for trusting you. Maybe I won’t do it ever again._

“That’s okay,” Hinata said, a little breathless than usual. “I don’t care.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, meowing in response. He was _fine_ with not trusting Hinata anymore, fine with Hinata not caring at all if he didn’t trust him. Whatever, it wasn’t like he needed Hinata in the first place. If Hinata wasn’t there, then _maybe_ he wouldn’t be a _stupid fucking catー_

 _“Uwah,_ Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed out of nowhere, causing Kageyama to jump. “Oh my goodness, I’m so stupid! Stop thinking right now and trust me.”

 _You literally told me you didn’t care,_ Kageyama said. _So whyー_

“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, turning to Kageyama. “We’re getting influenced by the forest.”

 _What?_ Kageyama asked, more confused than before.

Hinata crossed his arms. “The forest spirits, the ones rebelling against the forest! They probably know about me being here andー”

 _Stop,_ Kageyama interrupted. _Just, explain again what the fuck is going on._

“My mother defeated the forest spirits rebelling against the forest, but I guess some of those forest spirits didn’t exactly feel the same way as my mother and wanted to continue rebelling? So, when Tanaka Saeko realized I was the son of the person who defeated the rebellious spirits all the other spirits heard and they’re using some sort of magic to get us to go against each other!”

Kageyama paused. _No way._

“Yes, Kageyama! Just, trust meー”

 _I do,_ Kageyama whispered. He did, more than anything, he trusted Hinata. It made sense, he wasn’t sure why the hell he was so angry before Hinata explained the whole thing to him. _It makes sense. Sorry for what I said earlier._

“It’s fine,” Hinata said, smiling. “We should hurry, then. Who knows what other magic the forest spirits could use on us?”

Kageyama meowed, the two of them continuing their journey. He wasn’t sure how him turning into a cat lead into this whole journey of forest spirits against two witches, one of which was a cat, but it was much different from being stuck in his potion shop for the whole day.

 _This,_ Kageyama thought. _I guess I have no one else to thank but him for this adventure._

Kageyama looked at the map Hinata was holding, frowning. _I’m positive we’re where we should be. They should be here._

“Hm,” Hinata started. “Maybe we should use a summoning spell?”

 _Might be dangerous,_ Kageyama said. _Light magic and fire magic confusion, or whatever._

Hinata hummed. “Oh! You’re right… I guess we could always wait?”

 _If you think so,_ Kageyama huffed, sitting onto the ground and closing his eyes.

It’d been a while since they had to rest, they’d been walking all morning, and Kageyama hadn’t even gotten a morning potion. He was _tired,_ but it didn’t matter. He’d sleep again once he was a human and pay Yachi and Tsukishima extra for working at the shop for two days straight as he slept.

He peered one eye open, watching Hinata slide down against a tree, panting. Kageyama stood up, immediately alert. Hinata should _not_ be so tired. _Hinata?_

Hinata looked at Kageyama. “Yes, _Kagenyama?”_

 _First of all, don’t call me that,_ Kageyama hissed. _Second of all, are you okay?_

Hinata nodded, his head laying against the tree as his eyes fluttered shut. “Fine. Today’s been a little tiring, after all!”

Kageyama nodded, but was still concerned. He stood up and walked over to Hinata, pressing his paw against Hinata’s thigh. _I used too much mana, right? Sorry._

“No!” Hinata screamed, sitting up as fast as he could. “No, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything, promise!”

Kageyama frowned, Hinata was _really_ bad at lying. Especially since he looked like a dead man walking. _Stop lying. I’ll give you time to replenish your mana, I didn’t bring any mana potions with me._

“Ah, really?” Hinata asked, his eyes fluttering shut as soon as he hit the tree, his body relaxing against it. “Then, I’ll… rest. If you don’t mind.”

Kageyama huffed, pressing his face against Hinata’s thigh. _Of course I don’t. Sleep, Hinata._

After a few moments, Kageyama looked up, hearing Hinata’s light snores. Hinata was now sleeping, Kageyama smiling fondly as he walked closer to Hinata’s face, putting his paw against Hinata’s cheek. 

“Oh! Kageyama!”

Kageyama jumped, turning around to hiss at whoever said his name. How did they even know he was a cat? Maybe it was a coincidence? His eyes settled on who was in front of him, letting out a breath of relief as he realized the forest sprite in front of him. _Nishinoya. Hi._

“Hey!” Nishinoya exclaimed, grinning as he glanced between Hinata and Kageyama. “So, you’ve turned yourself into a cat, huh?”

 _It isn’t like it was my fault,_ Kageyama grumbled. _It isn’t this dumbass’ fault either. I just want to turn back into a human._

Nishinoya hummed, crossing his arms. “Well, you're lucky the best forest sprite in this forest is here to help!”

 _Do you need any sort of payment?_ Kageyama asked, happy that Nishinoya was willing to help. 

Nishinoya shook his head. “Nope! I was going to ask for mana, but it seems you’ve been taking a lot already,” Nishinoya said, gesturing to Hinata.

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, who was still peacefully sleeping. _I sort of feel bad. Do you have any mana potions? I’ll repay you once I get my shop open again._

“No, unfortunately,” Nishinoya replied, scratching the back of his head. “You could try to give him some of your mana when he wakes up, though. Since you’ll be back to your normal self!”

 _RIght,_ Kageyama said. He knew how to give mana manually, it was mostly just touching someone’s arm. _So, how will this work?_

“It’ll be easy!” Nishinoya exclaimed, bending down to Kageyama’s level. He pressed a finger to Kageyama’s forehead. “Just close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so, got it?”

Kageyama nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Nishinoya press a little harder on his head. He grimaced as he felt a numbing sensation in his body, unable to feel anything. He let out a shaky breath, calming himself down. _It’ll be over soon,_ he thought. “Okay, open your eyes, Kageyama!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

Kageyama peered his eyes open, his body no longer numb. He looked down, seeing his own hands instead of paws. He looked to Nishinoya, mouth agape. “Thank you,” he said, ignoring his raspy unused voice and bowed his head.

Nishinoya chuckled. “It’s not a problem! Hope you and your friend get home safely!”

“Ah, thanks,” Kageyama murmured, still unused to his body after being a cat for a good part of the day. “Are you sure you don’t need anything? Like mana?”

Nishinoya shook his head. “Nah! You need it for him, right?” Nishinoya asked, pointing to Hinata. Kageyama nodded, causing Nishinoya to wink. “Then it’s fine. Just get out of the forest safely. Hope to see you soon!”

“See you,” he said as Nishinoya disappeared into the bushes, looking to Hinata.

He put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, frowning. He didn’t exactly want to wake up Hinata, not when he was peacefully resting, but he shouldn’t be in the forest. If Tanaka Saeko found him, he wasn't exactly sure what excuse Hinata would have for being with a fire witch.

He shook Hinata lightly. “Hinata,” he called, continuing to shake him. “Hinata. Hinata, wake up.”

“Five more minutes, Yama,” Hinata groaned before immediately sitting up, realizing that Kageyama was no longer a cat and putting his hand on top of Kageyama’s. “Ohー Kageyama! Oh my goodness! Kageyama!” He exclaimed, beaming up at Kageyama. “You’re back! Kageyama!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. Hinata’s reaction was cuter than he’d expected, he was practically bouncing from where he was sitting. “I’ve been here the whole time,” he said, Hinata’s eyes shining as he talked.

“Ah! I can hear your voice again normally! Kageyama!” Hinata jumped onto Kageyama, putting his hands on Kageyama’s shoulder to balance himself. “Kageyama!”

Kageyama put his hands onto Hinata’s shoulders, no longer fighting back his smile. “Hey.”

Hinata only beamed larger, leaning in towards Kageyama. “You’re back!” He exclaimed, his eyes softening as he said his next words. “You’re back.”

Kageyama hummed. “Never left, Hinata.”

Hinata giggled, leaning in closer to Kageyama’s face. He glanced between Kageyama’s eyes and lips, licking his own in anticipation. “Please tell me I’m reading this right,” Hinata whispered, clearly breathless from being _that_ close to Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama sighed, pressing his forehead against Hinata’s. “Shut up and kiss me, dumbass.”

Hinata gave Kageyama a shy smile, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama moved his hands to Hinata’s face, cupping his face and pulling him closer.

Hinata’s breath hitched, moving his hands to the back of Kageyama’s head, onto his hair. Kageyama felt Hinata smile as he pushed forward, kissing Hinata’s bottom lip. Hinata’s lips were so _soft_ Kageyama couldn’t help but return the smile, the two of them melting against each other as they kissed.

Hinata pulled away, Kageyama moving forward and chasing his lips. “Not yet,” Hinata whispered, breathless from the kiss as he put a finger on top of Kageyama's lips. “I missed your dumb face. Not yet.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You can look at it when we get back to the shop.”

“You just want to kiss me!”

“You do too,” Kageyama teased. “Don’t lie.”

Hinata pouted, his honey brown eyes filling Kageyama’s vision. “I do. I miss you so much.”

Kageyama hummed, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Hinata’s. The kiss wasn’t as passionate as the first one, this one more softer and full of feeling. 

Kageyama pulled away as soon as he realized where they were, poking Hinata’s nose. “We can do this later. Let’s get out of this forest.”

 _“Fiiine,”_ Hinata whined, drawing out the “i” as he pulled away from Kageyama. “I’m so happy you’re back! Ah, Kageyama!”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair, pulling Hinata up with him as he stood up. “You did say I was cuter when I was a cat, though,” Kageyama huffed. “You’re so rude.”

“Shut up,” Hinata hissed. “I still think you’re cute. Just, cuter as a cat.”

Kageyama looked to Hinata, raising an eyebrow. “You think I’m cute?”

“Kageyama, you’re such a tease!” Hinata shouted, nudging Kageyama. “I hate you so much right now.”

Kageyama hummed. “Turn me back into a cat, then. Since you like that version of me so much.”

“Hush, you,” Hinata said, continuing to nudge Kageyama. “I like you. As you.”

Kageyama snorted. “Me too, dumbass.”

Hinata smiled, taking Kageyama’s hand and pressing a kissing to each of his knuckles, giggling. “I can’t believe it took me turning you into a cat to confess.”

“Today’s just a weird day,” Kageyama said. “It’d probably take time for me to actually make a move. I think I just thought you’d do it first.”

Hinata shrugged. “Well, what’s done is done! Let’s head back home, Kageyama!”

Kageyama nodded, taking Hinata’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. _Yeah,_ Kageyama thought, smiling fondly at the light witch that stood right next to him. _Let’s head home._

As they entered the potion shop after no complications, Kageyama noticed Hinata went back to his excited self. Kageyama was transferring some of his mana to Hinata through holding his hand, which Hinata seemed to be excited about (“Kageyama! We can mana transfer through our lips, too!” “Not now, maybe in the shop.”). 

“So, we’re back,” Hinata said, walking towards the cauldron before turning to face Kageyama. “Treat me to lunch?”

Kageyama huffed. “Well, I did tell you I was going to. What do you want?”

Hinata beamed, running over to Kageyama and grabbing his arm. “Ah! Is this our first date?”

Kageyama hummed, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Sure, Shouyou.”

Hinata smiled, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. “Let’s get curry. I know you like it a lot!”

Kageyama contemplated Hinata’s request for a moment before looking back to him, a small smile on his mouth. “How about we make the curry together?”

“Yes! Kageyama, let’s do that!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling out Kageyama’s magic ID from his pocket. “Ah, can I call you Tobio?”

Kageyama nodded, liking the way his name sounded on Hinata’s lips. “Yes, hell yes.”

Hinata giggled, leaning in for another kiss. Kageyama kissed back, holding Hinata by his waist and pulling him in closer, their chests touching. 

Kageyama had an unusual day, turning into a cat and all, but he would go through that again and again if it meant he could embrace Hinata like he did now, kissing his lips that seemed softer than the clouds above.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
